


Dancing Like Butterfly Wings

by aurawinterrain



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, Fluff, Insomnia, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Significant Other, M/M, Mentioned Yamaguchi Tadashi, Mutual Pining, No Angst, Pining, Poetry, Texting, They are so in love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurawinterrain/pseuds/aurawinterrain
Summary: Tsukishima couldn't sleep, and neither could Kuroo.Maybe this could be an opportunity for them to bond over something other than volleyball.Or,The story of Tsukishima and Kuroo falling in love in 1.6k words.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Dancing Like Butterfly Wings

**Author's Note:**

> The title honestly has nothing to do with the fic, I was just listening to the song (Dancing like butterfly wings by ATEEZ) and i thought it fit. Anyhow, it's my second attempt at fluff. It's very text-heavy(like text message heavy) since I've only worked on textfics since my last full blown fic, hopefully that's ok!

Tsukishima didn’t know what time it was, but judging from how most of his team had fallen into a deep sleep, he could tell that it was late. A quick glance at his phone told him that it was 2 in the morning, way to late (too early) for anyone to be up. After tossing and turning about in his stuffy futon for a while, he finally gave up on trying to sleep. Throwing the blanket off his lanky body, the blonde made his way out into the backyard, hoping that the crisp air out help to calm his mind down enough to fall asleep. Once he pushed the door open, however, he realised that he wasn’t the only one who couldn’t fall asleep. 

A familiar silhouette was leaning against a tree, gazing up at the stars. 

“Kuroo-san?” His soft voice cut through the silence of the night, and the captain turned around to meet his inquiring gaze. 

“You couldn’t sleep too?” Kuroo asked, his lips quirking up into a small smirk and Tsukishima slowly made his way towards him. 

“I’ve always had trouble sleeping. Music usually helps but tonight’s exceptionally bad, I guess.” The blonde confesses, stopping a few feet away. 

“Well me neither. I thought that I'd exhausted myself enough during the training camp but… looks like I’m wrong.” 

Afterwards, the both of them settled down on the grass, leaning against the tree trunk. The soft sounds of crickets chirping and the occasional hoot of an owl nearby seemed to provide the perfect soundtrack for them to fall asleep to, and within minutes, they were asleep, bodies naturally huddling together for warmth. If anyone stumbled upon the duo sleeping peacefully, Tsukishima’s head resting against Kuroo’s broad shoulders, they didn’t dare say a word. 

-

After the training camp, Tsukishima thought that he would leave his secret of his insomnia behind with the crafty captain back in Tokyo. It wasn’t that he was ashamed of having such a condition, he just didn’t feel comfortable divulging such facts about himself to the team, at least not yet. However, a week later, he found himself lying awake in his own bedroom, sleep once again evading him. Since the next day  _ was  _ a weekend after all, the blonde picked up his phone, scrolling through social media to pass the time. 

He knew that looking at his phone was the worst thing that he could do if he couldn’t fall asleep, due to radiation and what not, but he slipped his headphones over his ear, putting in some asmr as the background in hopes of trying to fall asleep as he thumbed through the posts on instagram. After a few minutes, he found himself nodding off when a new message jolted him out of his half awake state. Cursing softly, he opened the message. 

**[Kuroo-san] 02:05**

I see you’re up too, Tsukki :D 

Tsukishima sighed, debating whether or not to entertain the third year. How’d he even know that he was awake, anyways? 

**[Tsukkiiii] 02:15**

Yeah. I couldn’t fall asleep. 

**[Kuroo-san] 02:16**

What usually helps when you can’t sleep? You mentioned music the other time, anything else? 

**[Tsukkiiii] 02:20**

ASMR, those with just soft sounds in the background. I’m listening to some right now. You?

**[Kuroo-san] 02:21**

Cuddling with my boyfriend typically helps. 

That got Tsukishima’s attention. He sat up a little straighter, rubbing his eyes to check if he was reading right. Kuroo had a boyfriend? Then again, considering how good looking he was, it wasn’t unusual to find out that he wasn’t single. What surprised him was that Kuroo wasn’t straight. 

**[Tsukkiiii] 02:31**

You have a boyfriend?

**[Kuroo-san] 02:34**

No :/ But I could be yours if you want :33 then we can cuddle 

He wasn’t sure if it was the fact that they were both conversing at 2.30 am and Kuroo was half awake, or if the latter actually meant what he said. No matter what the reason was, he decided to play it safe and end the conversation. 

**[Tsukkiiii] 02:35**

I actually want to try and fall asleep now, so goodnight, Kuroo-san.

Afterwards, Kuroo sent a selfie of him cuddling up to a big pillow, captioning it with a ‘goodnight, Tsukki :D’. Something about how sleepy he looked, coupled with the big dopey smile he was wearing, made Tsukishima flush and his heart race. Slamming his phone down, he buried himself under the covers and willed himself to sleep, trying his best to forget about how, for a moment, he wished that he was cuddled up right next to Kuroo instead of the pillow. (He ended up using the picture as his lock screen, brushing all questions aside when Yamaguchi found out.) 

-

Even after Kuroo graduated, he never stopped reaching out to Tsukishima. They still exchanged texts, and occasionally hung out with each other during the weekends. A year after the training camp, Kuroo suggested calling each other if they couldn’t fall asleep. Tsukishima was against the idea at first, saying that it would be a pain in the butt if they woke each other up. 

“A text first, then if there’s no reply after 30 minutes we know that the other’s asleep.” Kuroo proposed. Reluctantly, Tsukishima agreed. 

Somehow, Kuroo was never asleep whenever Tsukishima texted. 

Three years later, Tsukishima graduated. After the ceremony, he holed himself up in his bedroom, wondering which university he was going to apply to. Looking up courses and their requirements took up more time than he imagined, and by the time he logged off his computer, it was 1.30 in the morning. His phone buzzed with a message, and he tapped on it already knowing who it was. There was only one person who would still be awake at this time. 

**[Tetsurou] 01:32**

Come to Tokyo, Kei :) 

Tsukishima wondered briefly when they were on a first-name basis. 

**[Kei] 01:35**

I don’t know, are there any additional perks if I attend university there?

**[Tetsurou] 01:37**

Realistically speaking, Tokyo gives you more opportunity than any university in Miyagi would. And if that doesn’t seal the deal, you have one smoking hot ex-volleyball captain to hang out with :DD 

**[Kei] 01:40**

Maybe if you hadn’t added the last line I would agree in a heartbeat, looks like I’ll have to look over my scholarship options again…

The only reply he received was another picture of Kuroo, this time a small pout on his lips. ‘You hurt my fragile feelings, Kei.’ The blonde laughed, gently tracing over Kuroo’s facial expression in the photo. 

**[Kei] 01:46**

I’m going to Tokyo. 

-

Going to Tokyo, he soon found out, might have been the worst best decision he ever made. Coincidently (or not) he had received a scholarship offer to the same university as Kuroo. While the school grounds were big, and they weren’t even in the same department, he ended up running into the older male pretty frequently. Eventually, they settled in a new routine - meeting up for lunch when they both had the same period free and studying together on nights where they didn’t have club activities. After exams, Kuroo would insist on a mandatory movie celebration at Tsukishima’s dorm.

  
  


That night, even after the whole movie was over, neither of them felt like going to bed, so they ended up taking a midnight stroll around the campus. Eventually, they found a tree, not unlike the one where they first spent a night together. 

“Are we going to fall asleep here again? I think this time we will actually get in trouble.” Tsukishima said softly as they stared up at the sky. 

“The moon is beautiful tonight, isn’t it?” Kuroo replied just as quietly, and when Tsukishima turned around, he realised that Kuroo wasn’t looking at the moon, but at him. 

“You’re quoting poems now? I never knew you were such a sap.” His mouth moved faster than his brain did, and it apparently didn’t catch on to the fact that Kuroo freaking Tetsurou might have just confessed to him. 

“Only a sap for you.” Kuroo smiled, not at all fazed by his remark. 

“Y-you’re not joking?” 

“No… This wasn’t a bet either. I know what you’re thinking, but I just didn’t want to keep my feelings a secret anymore. Ever since that night under the tree, I think you’ve piqued my interest, Kei. You put up with my requests, you never cut yourself off even after I graduated and even though there was 425km between us. Then you moved here, we got closer and I thought.... I thought that maybe I had a chance.” 

All the snarky comments he initially had died in his throat when he met Kuroo’s sincere gaze. He wasn’t joking around - he was being serious this time. Seeing as Tsukishima wasn’t pulling away, Kuroo continued. 

“Honestly when I said that cuddles with my boyfriend would help, I wasn’t kidding. So, do you want to give it a shot?”

“Being cuddle buddies?” Tsukishima let the faintest of smirk graze his lips.

“Cuddle buddies, with the extra role of a boyfriend. Sounds perfect to me.” 

“Yeah. Me too.” 

With that confirmation, Kuroo closed the final distance between them and pressed his lips gently against Tsukishima’s. It wasn’t like what the books described - there weren’t fireworks or butterflies in his stomach. It was more gradual, warmth coursing through his veins and all of a sudden he felt like he was floating. 

That night, the both of them were curled around each other on Kuroo’s tiny bed, and Tsukishima never felt more at home, allowing Kuroo’s heartbeat to lull him to sleep. 

“You’re right,” he mumbled sleepily, burying his head into Kuroo’s chest. “Cuddling with my boyfriend  _ does _ help me fall asleep.” 


End file.
